MULAN 3 THE RETURN Shan Yu and army of hun's in the born of Marie Mela
by glraxaystarfire katniss
Summary: MULAN 3 THE RETURN Shan Yu and army of hun's in the born of Marie li Melania teen titans are play the heroies of china for the king and queen of china
1. mulan flash back memories prologue

Mulan 3 The Return Shan Yu and army of hun's in the born of Marie li Melania

chapter 1 prologue

john Dickson Grayson as General li Shang

Mrs. Koriand'r Anderson Summer Grayson as FA MULAN

Mari Suzanne Grayson as Mulan and Li Shang first daughter name Marie li 'fa Melania

Mr. Victor Stone as Yao

Mr. Garfield mark Gar Logan as Ling

Mr. Wally west as Chen po

Mrs. Rachel Roth Logan as ting ting

mrs. Karen Beecher as mei

-1-

When the Huns, led by the ruthless SHAN YU(SLADE WILSON ), invade China, each family is given a conscription notice. kori 's father, Fa myand'r has to serve in the army, but due to his age and previous war injuries, is doubtful that he would survive. Fa Mulan disguises herself as a man, then takes her father's conscription notice, armor, and weapons so that he will not have to go. She rides away on her horse, Khan, to join the army, knowing that if she were caught she would be killed.

Mushu (Tim Drake), a small Chinese dragon, has been awakened by the family's First Ancestor (Alfred Pennyworth) Mushu had been demoted to gong ringer after a mishap with one of the ancestors when the other ancestors were awakened. After various choices of which guardian to send after Mulan, he is asked to awaken the "Great Stone Dragon". Mushu accidentally destroys the Dragon but realizes that this could be an opportunity to earn his place among the guardians again if he can make Mulan a war hero.

KORI trains with a group led by Captain Li Shang (Richard john dickson Grayson), including fellow soldiers Ling (Garfield mark Gar Logan), Yao (Victor Stone), and Chien Po (Wally west). The troops complete their training, but Chi Fu (ryand'r anderso ), the Emperor's meddling and misogynistic advisor, refuses to let them see battle, accusing the troops of being ill prepared. Mushu forges a letter from the General, ordering Shang to take his men to battle. The troops set out to meet General Li (Bruce Wayne), who has already left on a mission. However, Shang and his troops discover that the General and his men were killed in battle.

Shang and his troops continue, disheartened by their loss, when they are ambushed by Hun archers. After an initial attack, the Huns are believed to be defeated, but the troops soon discover otherwise. As they are setting up the last cannon to fire at the Huns, kori spots a precarious mound of snow on the upper mountainside. As the Huns charge down the mountain Kori takes the cannon and fires the rocket at the snow mound. The collision of the rocket and the snow mound causes an avalanche which spreads over the charging Huns, burying them. Shang's soldiers take refuge while Kori rescues Shang from being swept away by the snow. The Chinese soldiers initially cheer for their victory, but quickly become somber after kori discovers that she is bleeding; she had been wounded by a swipe of Shan Yu's sword. Shang quickly summons a doctor just as kori faints.

During treatment, kori's true identity is discovered. Shang is notified and is expected to execute kori, but spares her life and considers his pardon an exchange for kori saving his own life. Instead, Shang expels her from the army. kori decides to return home but hears the Huns emerging from the snow that had blanketed them during the earlier battle. She tries to warn Shang's troops as they are heralded by citizens in a parade for their war efforts, but they do not listen. As the Emperor (Galfore) addresses the crowd, the Huns, disguised as parade characters, kidnap him.

Shang and his troops try to follow the Huns into the palace but are unsuccessful. Mulan devises a ploy with the other soldiers to dress as concubines, scale a palace wall and infiltrate the palace. When the Huns lower their defenses in the presence of the "women", Mulan and her friends swiftly dispatch them all. During this attack the Emperor is safely removed from the palace by Chien Po, but Shang and Mulan are both trapped on the balcony with Shan Yu. Shan Yu is about kill Shang when Mulan gets his attention. He recognizes her from the mountain battle and gives chase. Mulan lures him onto the palace rooftop where they face each other in personal combat, until Mushu, as arranged by Mulan, propels a huge firecracker that hits Shan Yu and carries him off to his death. The fate of the remaining five Hun warriors is never fully disclosed.

The Emperor meets Mulan and, in an accusatory tone, lists Mulan's crimes, but he pardons her. The Emperor then bows to Mulan, which is considered an extremely high honor as it implies being of a higher status than the Emperor, while the hundreds of observers kow-tow (an Eastern bowing position with one's face and palms to the floor). The Emperor then offers Mulan a position in his staff, but Mulan politely refuses the offer and confesses that she wants to return home. He gives her Shan Yu's sword, along with his crest, for her to bring home and give honour to her family.

Upon her return, Mulan expects to be reprimanded but is instead embraced by her family. Shang arrives to talk with Mulan, having been encouraged to propose by the Emperor. The ancestors reluctantly agree to make Mushu a guardian once more

- 2 -

kori is shown to be idolized by many of the local children, especially the young girls, as a result of her heroics, though Chi-Fu (the emperor's misogynistic consul) still thinks she is worthless until the end of the film where he learns to at least _marginally_ respect girls. One day,Richard grayson , who has been promoted to General in between the films, proposes to kori anderson , who happily accepts. When Mushu learns of the wedding, he is pleased at first. However, the First Ancestor informs Mushu that if Mulan marries, Mushu will no longer be a Fa family guardian. This is because kori Anderson would become a part of Richard's family, thus his family's ancestors and guardians would take over. Mushu becomes worried, especially when the ancestors show their happiness at the thought of Mushu returning to his gong-ringer duties. (Apparently, Mushu had been aggravating the ancestors with his demands for special treatment.)

Mushu decides to try to break the couple apart. Meanwhile, Kori and Richard are summoned by the Emperor. He reveals that the Mongols are threatening China this time. The Emperor plans to form an alliance with the neighboring kingdom of Qui Gong, to help fend of the Mongols. To solidify the alliance, he asks Mulan and Shang to escort three princesses: Karen Beecher, Reachel roth, and Terra Markov to Qui Gong, where they will be married to Lord Chin's three sons. If kori and Shang do not complete the mission in three days, the alliance will crumble, and the Mongols will be able to destroy China.

kori and Richard set off, bringing along cyborg , beastboys , and kid flash . It is revealed that despite the trio's involvement in the rescue of China, the three have not been able to find wives as the Matchmaker had thrown them out. During the trip, the princesses each fall in love with one of the trio, and the feelings are mutual among cyborg, Beastboy and kid flash . One night, the three soldiers take the princesses to a nearby village where they impress the princesses. kori decides to disobey orders and try to prevent the arranged marriage. Meanwhile, Mushu works to try to break apart kori and Richard. He is successful in tricking richard into thinking that Kori is using him. This leads to friction between Richard and Kori.

As the trip goes on, they pass through land that is inhabited by bandits. Under pressure from Cri-Kee, Mushu is forced to reveal his plan to break up Mulan and Shang. Realizing the misunderstanding, Mulan goes to clear up the matter with Shang. Before she can do so, the group is attacked by bandits. kori and Shang are able to save the princesses, but end up hanging from a broken bridge. The rope can only support one person, so Shang lets go to save koriana, and falls into the river.

Kori anderson continues on the journey to Qui Gong. However, since the princesses don't wish to go through with the marriage, and Richard is believed dead, kori offers herself as a bride to one of the princes. However, richard is revealed to have survived the fall, and goes to Qui Gong to try to stop her. kori almost goes through with the marriage, but is stopped by the Golden Dragon of Unity, actually Mushu imitating the dragon by speaking from inside the statue. The ruler of Qui Gong is forced to stop the wedding. kori and richard grayson are married and the princesses are released from their vows. Back home, the ancestors prepare a list of chores to do for Mushu, Shang arrives at the shrine and combines his family's temple with kori's. This allows Mushu to keep his title as family guardian. In his joy, he accidentally reveals himself to richard grayson. However, kori has already told richard of Mushu, so the matter is null. kori and richard live happily ever after.

twenty year later and mulan and shang live on with their own family


	2. The Ancients guardians Duty

Mulan 3 The Return Shan Yu and army of hun's in the born of Marie li Melania and Marie li Melania And here is chapter 2 The Ancients guardians Duty

author note: the teen titans are playing a big part in Mulan 3 story of The Return Shan Yu and army of hun's in the born of Marie li Melania and then so you guy know I have watch Mulan and general li Shang to Kori and richard Grayson throughout the story so that way Mulan and Shang well as Kory and richard could travel two personalise in the series at least you have Warning! disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans Or The Chapters In Mulan ,At All Any way! I just own Marie li Melania.

here is chapter 2 The Ancients guardians Duty

a long time a go in china live a beautiful red-head woman name Kori Mulan Anderson Summer Grayson was she is a beautiful wife and a powerful warrior queen to her husband whole name is general richard john Dickson Grayson and nickname Li' Shang that is for everyone who would know them personally would have known that their family live on a farm type of Manor with their proud new family of fa' Anderson family's and the general li ' family 's that now .

they live in a full grow' Manor with a red china roof on it and with china dragons a round the china Ancients tampons and a lovely magnolia trees in the back of Kori Mulan Anderson Summer Grayson and 's house. on the day like today the new Li' Grayson family of Kori Mulan Anderson summer Grayson with her husband as general Li 'Shang Richard John Dickson Grayson will have a china celebrate to state the one year married anniversary to celebrate the day Mushu save Kori and Richard life from get put to death by lord chin's son of Qui Gong. meanwhile Timmy Drake aka Mushu wasn't a bite happy about His pedestal being Dirty So He pull a punk on the Fa ancestor's guardians and the Li ancestor's guardians for not keep his pedestal clear and he being come angary.

hey everyone shut up yell Mushu to the first'antcestor's guardians which was now looking like their's head were cut off by china katana swords which by way is really hard to pick up and you have to keep your balance and skill's and strength include endure if you want to be like Starfire's or Nightwing's them self.

thank you everyone now let get back down to business yell Timmy Drake As Mushu stand on his pedestal with banner ,ribbons and cleaning supplies we have to get really for Kori and Richard visiter to the tampons to go perfect so I want everyone gravestone nice and clean for to today event and for the new group of first'antcestor's guardians to stand next to there stone an stand very proud for our lovely growing family of gaurdians .


	3. pregnancy test

MULAN 3 The Return Shan Yu and army of hun's in the born of Marie li Melania

author note: okay just to let you guy know that for Kori Mulan Anderson summer Grayson is future princess star fire china and her pregnancy is just starting so let not throw anything at me just yet there is still more to do before the lovely Battle sence and wild country sence of china valley way to so please review think you ! disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans Or The Chapters In Yulan ,At All Any way! I just own Marie li Melania and here is chapter 3 pregnancy test for Kori Mulan Anderson summer Grayson

it been three-week sence the married anniversary and Kori Mulan Anderson summer Grayson was in the kitchen with her husband cooking for her family that will be company with her tonight at supper tonight at least she can make everything oh so really perfect and beautiful for this special evening tonight because there still a chance that something could still goes wrong for this eve. course they didn't court on Kori to get sick by cooking the food so soon at least she ran to the room on time and general Li Shang Richard john Dickson Grayson was little bet wore about his wife Kori Mulan Anderson summer Grayson .

Kori Grayson's Husband stay right beside her whole in tirer time why she was throw up in the toilet and then washing out her mouth with mouthwash and brushing her teeth's too and just sat there for fell minute dank had least before returning to the kitchen finish cooking supper for her family tonight.


End file.
